


A Story In Which Josh Dun is Spooky

by joshlerjun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerjun/pseuds/joshlerjun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...and Tyler is not)</p>
<p>Tyler's new home comes with a ghost named Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story In Which Josh Dun is Spooky

"Do you have everything?" Mr Joseph asks.

 

"Yes, dad," Tyler says, nodding over to the mountain of boxes dumped on his front lawn.

 

"Alright."

 

Mr Joseph smiles gently at his son.

 

"We're all going to miss you, by the way."

 

"I know, dad."

 

Tyler sighs, and furthers an attempt to smile back at his dad.

 

"I'm going to miss you guys too, but..."

 

"I understand."

 

Tyler pulls his dad in for an embrace that lasts just seconds.

 

"Thank you," Tyler says as he pulls away.

 

Mr Joseph nods in return. His son starts to make his way down the path leading to his door. His dad walks in the opposite direction. Tyler stops at his door, turning and watching his dad exit the driveway in his car. He gulps, thinking about the time he's going to spend without his family. He quickly shakes off the feeling, and just as he's about to unlock the entrance to his house, atlast, he spots an unfamiliar blonde woman standing outside of his neighbouring house, waving enthusiastically at Tyler.

 

She scurries over towards him once she realises she has caught his attention.

 

"Hi!" she exclaims excitedly, almost squealing the word. "I'm Jenna."

 

She forces out her hand, and Tyler, rather nervously, reaches out his own and shakes it in return.

 

"I'm  your neighbour. And you are?"

 

"Uh... Your neighbour?" Tyler responds quietly.

 

She laughs.

 

"Your name!"

 

"Oh."

 

Tyler's cheeks turn pink, and he brushes away the nervous sweat forming on his forehead.

 

"Tyler Joseph."

 

"Nice to meet you, Tyler Joseph."

 

She smiles, wholeheartedly.

 

"I just wanted  to welcome you to the neighbourhood."

 

"I appreciate that, Jesse".

 

"Jenna," she corrects. "May I ask what brings you down here?"

 

"Just wanted a place of my own-"

 

"Understandable."

 

"-where I could focus on my career, and I guess this place caught my eye."

 

"Oh. What do you do?"

 

I write music. And, I, uh, play a few instruments. It's nothing special."

 

"Oh."

 

"I mean, it is special to me, but, probably not to you, not that I'd expect it to be, but..."

 

Jenna laughs.

 

"Don't be so nervous."

 

She places her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

 

Tyler smiles; gently.

 

"I'll have to hear you play sometime."

 

"Really?" Tyler looks taken aback.

 

"Why not?"

 

"I, mean, sure, of course, I'd love that."

 

"I would, too."

 

"As soon as I've gotten into this place and all- "

 

"Oh."

 

"-I'll  be sure to invite you over."

 

Jenna's smile falls and a feeling of guilt brushes over her.

 

"I've been keeping you, haven't I?"

 

"No, not at all," Tyler protests.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

Tyler nods.

 

"It's been nice meeting you."

 

"You too," Jenna agrees.

 

She smiles.

 

"I'm here if you ever need anything, Tyler. Just knock on my door."

 

"Thank you, Jenna."

 

He turns back to face his door, a helpless feeling of relief, blooming, from the inside of his stomach.

  

-

 

Tyler spends over four hours unpacking his belongings.

 

He decides he wants to take a bath when he's done, so, he runs the warm water, and slips out of his clothes, throwing them carelessly to the bathroom floor. He climbs into the water, and just as he relaxes, he hears a bang from the floor below.

 

He groans, and quickly pulls his skinny jeans back on.

 

He is halfway down his staircase when he hears foot steps. He inhales, and gulps when he reaches the floor.

 

The noise is coming from his kitchen.

 

He stops outside of the door. Reaching out his shaking hand, taking one last breath, and then violently pushing open the door.

 

There's a purple haired boy sitting at his kitchen table, and it's all he has time to process before he finds himself induced in a severe fit of rage.

 

"WHO ARE YOU?"

 

"I'm Josh."

 

"NOT,  _WHO ARE YOU._  WHO ARE YOU?"

 

The purple haired boy swings on his chair and thinks for a moment. He looks young, and baby-faced. Tyler think's he can't be any older than him.

 

"I'm Josh Dun." he answers, eventually.

 

" _No_ , you're a thug." Tyler says, his nostrils flaring with rage.

 

"I'm not a thug." Josh says. "I just have purple hair."

 

"You also break into people's houses."

 

"I live here, actually."

 

Tyler scoffs.

 

"Get out!"

 

"I _live_ here."

 

"Or I'll call the police!"

 

"I LIVE HERE!" Josh yells, standing up, suddenly, in a fearful motion that causes Tyler to stumble backwards.

 

"You're _actually_ serious?"

 

"Yes."

 

Tyler laughs.

 

"I do," Josh says; again.

 

"No," Tyler says sternly. " _No_. You don't."

 

Josh sighs.

 

"I've lived here for years."

 

"Yes, of course, and _I've_ lived here since I was in my mother's womb," Tyler replies, sarcastically.

 

Josh's eyebrows furrow.

 

"Watch this," he says, seemingly, aggravated.

 

Tyler stumbles further backwards, nervous, and a little frightened of what this strange kid with the purple hair is going to do.

 

Tyler watches as Josh leaves the room. He comes back seconds later with a laptop and places it down on the table.

 

" _Hey!_ " Tyler exclaims. "That's mine!"

 

" _Watch_ ," Josh repeats.

 

Josh opens the laptop, and scoffs.

 

"No password?"

 

"It's new," Tyler replies.

 

"Bummer, was getting ready to raid your history-"

 

" _Look_ ," Tyler says. "This _isn't_ funny. I don't even know you, _and_ -"

 

" _Be quiet!_ "

 

Tyler stops talking.

 

Josh begins typing.

 

A few minutes later Josh stands up and gestures at the chair he was sitting on.

 

"Okay, you can look now. Sit."

 

Tyler anxiously makes his way over to the chair, not quite sure why he is obeying this kid's commands. He sits down and reads what's on the screen in front of him. It's a Wikipedia page. He looks at the title and gulps.

 

"It says your name."

 

Josh nods.

 

"Read on."

 

"Why should I?" Tyler asks.

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

" _Just read_ ," Josh mumbles, annoyed.

 

Tyler scans the page.

 

"It says you're a drummer."

 

"Read this part."

 

Josh points at the screen.

 

The screen contains a picture of the purple haired boy with a small text of writing below; "Josh Dun; 1988-2006."

 

Tyler laughs.

 

"So, _what?_ You're dead?

 

"You don't believe me?"

 

"Of course I don't."

 

Josh groans.

 

"Look at this."

 

He leans over Tyler and types his name quickly onto the search engine and presses enter. A list of webpages appear.

 

"Are all these pages lying, aswell?"

 

Tyler begins to shake. He slams his laptop shut and stands up.

 

" _Get out!_ "

 

"Please."

 

"Get out! "

 

"I don't want to hurt you. "

 

"Get out, or I'm-"

 

"Call the police," Josh says, suddenly, a statement that takes tyler aback. "They won't be able to help you. Not when I do _this_..."

 

Tyler stares in awe as the boy in front of him fades from his view. He blinks several times in disbelief, and begins to shake even harder. His breathing hitches, his head begins to spin, and his legs _collapse_.

 

He's having a panic attack.

 

Josh reappears, suddenly, startled by the current dilemma.

 

"I _don't_ want to hurt you. It's okay."

 

Tyler slowly relaxes back into what feels like consciousness, the faint sound of Josh's voice becoming vivid. He's lying on the floor, and he can't remember exactly how he got there, but he's pretty sure it happened some point during his panic attack. He looks up to see Josh sitting over him.

 

" _Are you okay?_ "

 

"This doesn't make sense," Tyler says.

 

"I know," Josh agrees.

 

"You're- you're a _ghost?_ "

 

"Apparently so," Josh shrugs. "I prefer _'mutant kid'_ , though, it sounds a lot cooler."

 

"So, _wait_ , what? How am I suppose to live here; in a house, with a ghost; who I don't even know?"

 

"You're saying you'd be totally contempt with living alongside a ghost if you knew them?"

 

" _No!_ "

 

"Get to know me."

 

Josh shrugs.

 

"This is too weird."

 

Tyler _shakes._

 

"Oh god, this is too weird."

 

Tyler freezes when a cold hand touches his.

 

"You're okay," Josh says. "I'm harmless. I know this is weird. Yeah, more than weird. But, please, just relax. It won't be as weird once you've gotten used to it. At least, don't let me be the one to scare you away."

 

Tyler shudders.

 

"Everyone else leaves," Josh murmurs.

 

" _No wonder!_ "

 

"Please," Josh begs. "I'm just like you, only, dead, _and_ -"

 

"I'm not going to be your friend," Tyler mumbles.

 

Josh frowns.

 

"I know."

 

"But i can't afford to give up  this house," he says, biting his lip.

 

"So, you're okay with me staying?" Josh asks.

 

"I'm _not_ okay with it!" Tyler snaps.

 

"Oh."

 

"But I hardly have a choice; do I?"

 

"I'm sor-" _  
_

 

" _Please_ , just don't do anything demonic. At least save it until I can afford to live somewhere else."

 

Josh laughs.

 

"You really have _never_ met a ghost, _have you?_ "

 

"Of course not!" Tyler says, exasperated. "This _isn't_ an episode of American Horror Story."

 

Josh laughs again.

 

"You're funny, _Tyler_."

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

"I heard you and that girl talking outside."

 

"How-"

 

"Sensitive hearing. It's a ghost thing. _Sensitive senses_ in general. I can feel emotions, other's emotions."

 

"Is it intense?"

 

"Pretty intense. But I live alone most days, so I never really feel anything."

 

Tyler looks amused.

 

"Do you feel me? _Now?_ "

 

" _Yes_."

 

"And what do you feel?"

 

Josh gulps.

 

"I feel a lot."

 

Tyler doesn't understand. He dismisses his confusion and decides to ask Josh another question instead.

 

"So, you're  a drummer?"

 

Josh grins.

 

"I knew you'd ask that."

 

"Well, are you?"

 

"Yes, I _was_ , but..."

 

Josh frowns.

 

"What?"

 

"I haven't drummed since-"

 

" _Oh_." Tyler feels guilty for asking. "May I ask what happened?"

 

Josh retorts in laughter.

 

"Well, seeing as a go ghost gate crashed your house, I think that's a pretty appropriate question."

 

"I think so too."

 

"Loneliness," Josh says, looking down at his feet. "That's all."

 

"Oh," Tyler responds, rather bluntly.

 

"Go to sleep. You look tired," Josh says.

 

"With a ghost in my house?"

 

"I won't  be here. I can make myself disappear, as I did earlier."

 

"Where do you go?"

 

"Nowhere. It's just bright, empty. It's what we do when the human world grows too painful for us, or if we need rest. If we feel too much, you know, if our senses get out of control, we fade, and we feel nothing. It calms us down. It's our sleep."

 

"Why do you guys feel so much?"

 

Josh looks down at his feet again.

 

"Not all of the dead become ghosts," Josh says. "Just the suicidal ones. I haven't worked that out yet. Punishment, maybe? Hopefully one day I'll know."

 

Tyler's mind plays on Josh's word choice of 'suicidal' for a moment.

 

"Well, goodnight, Josh."

 

"Goodnight, Tyler."

 

Tyler turns back when he reaches the top of the staircase, looking back at an empty room. Josh is gone; exactly like he said he would be, and Tyler makes his way down the rest of the hallway.

 

  - 

 

"Coffee or tea?"

 

"Red bull?" Tyler asks.

 

Jenna laughs.

 

"I may just have one left. It's not exactly a popular beverage for me."

 

Tyler looks down shyly. Jenna searches her refrigerator and a smile breaks loose as she spots the last remaining can.

 

"Here you go," she says, placing it down on the table next to Tyler.

 

"Thanks for inviting me over," he says.

 

"Don't worry about it. You look absolutely exhausted. I think you needed it."

 

Well, Tyler thinks, apart from the fact I have a ghost in my house, I've always have pretty crazy insomnia and terrible nightmares, so it's alright.

 

"It's alright," he says, "just bad nightmares."

 

"I'm sorry." Jenna frowns. "I hope you still have some energy left in you to perform for me, though. I was looking forward to that."

 

Tyler laughs nervously.

 

"You don't have to be so afraid," she assures him.

 

Tyler looks up at her; hopeful.

 

"Sure. I'd love to. _Bu_ t-"

 

"But?"

 

"-I mean, well, what do you want me to do? My instruments are back home..."

 

"Sing."

 

" _Sing?"_

 

"Sing something you have written. You said you liked to write."

 

Tyler blushes and he shuffles on his seat uncomfortably before he decides he'd rather be standing. He coughs, and after a few seconds of fumbling, he opens his mouth, and he sings. Jenna watches, finding the entire situation endearing.

Once he's done, he stares down at his feet, shyly.

 

Jenna gasps.

 

"That was amazing!"

 

"Really?" He says, surprised.

 

"Yes! Lord! Jesus! What was it called?"

 

"Forest. It's nothing spec-"

 

"Oh, it is! It is more than special, Tyler!"

 

Tyler's eyes lighten up.

 

"Thank you, Jenna."

 

Jenna hugs him.

 

They spend the remainder of their time together talking about the type of music they enjoy, and when they're both done, they hug once again.

 

"Will you come by tomorrow?" Jenna asks.

 

Tyler laughs nervously and starts to walk backwards slowly in the direction of his house, looking up at Jenna as he does.

 

"Maybe," he says, with a sly grin.

 

  - 

  
    
  Tyler looks forward to getting home and lying down for the remainder of the day. Unfortunately, as he enters his home, he finds himself greeted with the purple haired boy instead.

 

"THAT WAS _AMAZING!_ "

 

"What was?" Tyler asks; confused.

 

"Your singing."

 

"You heard?"

 

"I told you. Sensitive hearing."

 

"I-uh"

 

"I would have loved to play with you."

 

"What?"

 

"You know, if I had met you when I was alive."

 

"I barely even know you."

 

"I know you very well."

 

There's a pause.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Sensitive senses."

 

Tyler thinks.

 

"Are you ever going to properly define what you meant by, 'I feel a lot'?"

 

Josh almost chokes.

 

"There was a double sided meaning to what I meant, _really_."

 

"Go on."

 

"No."

 

Tyler frowns.

 

Josh changes the subject.

 

"That Jenna girl-"

 

"What about her?"

 

"Is she your girlfriend?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you wish she was your girlfriend?"

 

Tyler furrows his eyebrows at Josh.

 

"Why are you asking this?"

 

"Just curious."

 

"It's not important."

 

Josh shrugs.

 

"I suppose not."

 

Josh ponders for a moment.

 

"Can I show you something?"

 

Tyler considers this.

 

"As long as you're not going to hurt me."

 

Josh scoffs, and takes ahold of Tyler's arm.

"Come with me."

 

He finds himself in the basement moments later.

 

"Why am I here?"

 

"Because of this."

 

Josh gestures his hand toward a bundle of food cans arranged on the floor.

 

"I still don't understand," Tyler says.

 

"I'll show you."

 

Josh sits down on the floor of the basement. He picks up two spoons and begins to hit each can in a rhythm, as if he were playing the drums.

 

"Wow."

 

"Impressed?" Josh asks; looking up at Tyler; a glimpse of hopefulness in his eyes.

 

"Would you care?"

 

"Yes," Josh replies; bluntly.

 

"Why?"

 

Tyler raises an eyebrow.

 

"I'm not important."

 

"Maybe I think you are," Josh says; quickly.

 

Tyler opens his mouth, but hesitates and says nothing. Josh bites his tongue and automatically regrets his answer. He continues to maintain his rhythm, hoping Tyler will forget the response.

 

"How did you learn to do this?" Tyler eventually asks.

 

Josh relaxes.

 

"I haven't played on a real drum-set since I've been here. That's how I learned. Sometimes you have to create something out of what you already have, to make something bigger, and better."

 

"I wish I could that."

 

"I'll teach you."

 

"I-eh-I don't know."

 

"I'm harmless. And it'll be fun."

 

Josh sighs.

 

"Please trust me."

 

"Okay."

 

There's a short pause.

 

"You know, I might be a ghost, and all, but it does hurt when humans think you're some kind of evil-possessive-spirit," he mumbles.

 

Tyler laughs. And Josh can't help but crack a smile too, despite not actually finding the situation at all that funny.   
He hasn't seen anyone laugh in a while.

 

"Here you are," Josh says, presenting Tyler with two spoons.

 

"They're the only ones I have, so, if you plan on doing this long term, get your own spoons."

 

Tyler tries not to laugh again. He sits down and hits at the cans, not really sure what he's doing. He looks to Josh for some sort of guidance. Josh takes Tyler's hands. The cold and unexpected touch of the other boy makes Tyler shiver. He hits at the cans with Tyler's hands enclosed in his own, and then once he thinks Tyler understands what he's doing, he lets go, and he watches Tyler's eyes and lips break into a smile.

 

"I'm doing it!" Tyler exclaims; excitedly.

 

"You are," Josh assures him; watching in awe.

 

They sit there for the next two hours. Josh introduces Tyler to techniques he's learned over time, and watches Tyler beam as he perfects every one of them.

 

Tyler doesn't really think about the fact he's playing the drums on a set of cans; alongside a ghost. But that only makes Josh happier.

 

"It's getting late," Tyler says; suddenly.

 

"Oh."

 

Josh frowns.

 

"Goodnight, Josh," Tyler responds; dropping the spoons onto the floor.

 

An unpleasant sickly feeling washes over Josh.

 

"Goodnight, Tyler," he replies; eventually.

 

"It's been nice, by the way," Tyler adds.

 

He turns his back before he has a chance to see the smile break onto Josh's lips. The brown haired boy doesn't look back this time, and when he lies down in his bed, he feels an odd yet warm presence in his room that sends him into a peaceful sleep.

 

Tyler is surprised to find he sleeps well that night.

 

  - 

  
"I bought more red bull for you, by the way," Jenna says, cheerily.

 

Tyler smiles back.

 

"You're awfully quiet today," Jenna comments. "Bad nightmares?"

 

"No, actually. I slept well last night."

 

"Oh," Jenna says, surprised, "but that's good."

 

Tyler nods and fumbles with his hands; nervously.

 

"What do you know about the kid who used to live next door?"

 

Jenna freezes.

 

"Who?"

 

"Josh."

 

"Joshua Dun?"

 

Tyler nods.

 

"He was a nice kid," she says. "A lot of tragedy in his life."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Where do I start?" she murmurs.

 

"I'm sorry," Tyler says, suddenly. "I didn't mean to upset you. We don't have to talk about it."

 

"No," Jenna argues. "It was a long time ago."

 

"Only if you're sure."

 

"He was a nice kid. He'd keep his head down. Whenever I saw him, he'd carry the most beautiful smile. His eyes would smile too, when he did, they'd go all squinty, and cheerful looking ."

 

Tyler inhales. He's definitely seen that smile.

 

"What happened to him?"

 

Jenna shudders.

 

Tyler recalls use of the word 'suicidal' in Josh's speech.

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong. But I heard it was a suicide."

 

"Yes."

 

"Why?"

 

"The kid may have been the happiest looking boy around town, but he had many underlying issues."

 

"Such as?"

 

His parents died in a car crash when he was fifteen."

 

"Oh."

 

Tyler sulks.

 

"And that's what led him to suicide?"

 

"No."

 

Jenna shakes her head.

 

"It played a role in his suicide, yes. The boy became obsessed with being alone. It was his worst fear in life."

 

"I see."

 

"Later on in his life, he met a woman, much older than him, close to her thirties."

 

"Like, a relationship?"

 

"Far from it." Jenna looks down, unsettled by the subject, yet she continues. "She abused him. Emotionally, and physically. She manipulated him into believing she loved him. And because of his fear, of being alone, he believed her. She didn't love him. Neither did he."

 

"So, what was it?

 

"It was abuse."

 

Tyler begins to feel sickly.

 

"Eventually she left-"

 

**_"Everyone else leaves."_ **

 

**_"No wonder!"_ **

 

Tyler shivers.

 

"- She showed Josh her true personality. Josh was obviously thrown into disdain by this; shock; pain; regret; shame. All things that love isn't. So he killed himself. Because he couldn't bare knowing he was alone."

 

Tyler wants to puke.

 

"How do you know all of this?"

 

"It was all over the news, for a long time," she frowns. "It was a horrible tragedy. It still makes me..."

 

_"Sick?_ "

 

Yes."

 

"I get the feeling."

 

"I think I'm going to call it a night."

 

"I hope I didn't upset you, Jenna."

 

"Of course not, dear."

 

"If it's any consolation, I'm cooking tacos on Friday."

 

"That is a little comforting."

 

Jenna smirks.

 

"You should come."

 

She smiles.

"Of course, Tyler. I wouldn't miss your tacos for the world."

 

  - 

 

"Josh?" Tyler calls; as he stands at the entrance of his home.

 

There's no response. He walks further down the hallway.

 

"Josh?" he calls again; a little louder this time.

 

He opens his kitchen door, and finds the purple boy sitting there just as he had been the first time Tyler had seen him.

 

"Josh?" he says; looking down at the quiet and still boy.

 

"GO AWAY!" Josh yells.

 

He looks up at Tyler, who is startled by Josh's red and bloodshot eyes.

 

"Have you been crying?"

 

"I don't want to talk to you."

 

Tyler bites his lip, a feeling of slight upset stirring in his stomach from the statement.

 

"Why not?" he asks.

 

"Because I heard you, _Tyler_."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

And then it hims him.

 

"Oh. Josh-"

 

"Go away."

 

"I'm so sorr-"

 

"Don't say you're sorry."

 

Why?"

 

"I'm nothing to you."

 

"That's not true!"

 

"I'm a burden. A pathetic ghost-"

 

"No, Josh, don't-"

 

"IT'S TRUE!" Josh yells, and this time he's sobbing as he yells it. "Because the minute my back is turned, you're asking questions. Digging up my past."

 

"Listen, Josh-"

 

"The boy who killed himself because no one would love him."

 

"No. Josh, I don't think that. Please, listen."

 

"I'll never have anyone," Josh says; weakly.

 

And then he fades, just before he gets to hear Tyler reply, "you have me."

 

  - 

 

There's a knock on Tyler's door. He grunts and lazily forces himself out of bed.

 

"Jenna?" he says, surprised, as he opens the door.

 

"Oh, God. Tyler, you look a mess."

 

Tyler's face turns red.

 

"Jenna-"

 

"You're growing facial hair, and that shirt is the same shirt you were wearing when you visited me on Monday!"

 

"I've been having a tough time sleeping. The nightmares are back."

 

Jenna frowns.

 

"You've been like this since Monday? Why didn't you come to me?"

 

"I didn't want to bother you."

 

"I told you to come to me when you needed anything."

 

"I'm sorry, Jenna."

 

Tyler looks down at his feet.

 

"Don't be silly."

 

Jenna shakes her head.

 

"You shouldn't be apologising."

 

"Why are you here, anyway?" Tyler eventually asks.

 

"I suppose you've forgotten."

 

"Forgotten what?"

 

"Tacos," Jenna replies, bluntly.

 

"Oh," Tyler responds. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jenna."

 

"Go get changed," Jenna commands. "I'm cooking those tacos."

 

  - 

 

"Jenna?" Tyler mumbles.

 

He's sitting across from her, staring, with disinterest, at his plate of tacos.

 

"Yes?"

 

"What would you say if I told you I've seen a ghost?"

 

Jenna stops eating, and drops the food onto her plate.

 

"Well, have you?"

 

"Perhaps." Tyler shrugs.

 

"I'd say I believed you," Jenna responds, much to Tyler's surprise.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Jenna, that means a lot to me, you have no idea-"

 

"Tyler," she says, abruptly.

 

"What?" Tyler's looking at Jenna, concerned. Her face has hardened.

 

"I don't know how to say this."

 

She looks down at her plate and gulps.

 

"Say what?"

 

"Tyler, I know."

 

"You know?"

 

"About Josh."

 

"What?"

 

Jenna sighs.

 

"How?"

 

"I-"

 

"Tell me, Jenna."

 

"Because I'm the reason he's here."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Tyler stands up and backs away from the table, keeping his distance from Jenna.

 

"Tyler, please don't be freaked out."

 

"Jenna, tell me!" he snaps.

 

"I cast a spell."

 

"You cast a what?"

 

Tyler rolls his eyes.

 

"Is this a joke?"

 

"No, Tyler, it's not. Listen."

 

"Listen?" Tyler mimics; sarcastically.

 

"I'm a witch!" she snaps.

 

"Jesus."

 

Tyler inhales.

 

"Is this whole town insane? I have a pet ghost, and now apparently I have a neighbouring witch, too! What's next? The FBI are a group of professionally trained warlocks?"

 

" _Tyler_ -"

 

"I don't want anything to do with whatever you guys are up to-"

 

"Tyler! I'm not a bad witch! I'm a good witch!"

 

Tyler runs his hands through his hair.

 

"Tyler, sit down. And we'll talk about this."

 

"SIT NEXT TO A WITCH?" Tyler yells.

 

He's shaking again, and pacing the room; nervously.

 

"I'm still your friend. Your friend, Jenna."

 

"My friend? My witch-friend?"

 

"Yes."

 

Jenna nods.

 

"Tyler, _sit_."

 

He sits.

 

"I know this sounds mad," she says, gulping. "But, yes, I'm a witch. I come from a whole family of witches. I've been practising magic since I can remember. We're not like we are in the books, and in the movies. We're good people. Please believe me, Tyler."

 

Tyler looks up at Jenna. Suddenly he is reminded of the connection he had formed with Josh, and he relaxes.

 

"Josh was good, too," he says: eventually.

 

Jenna relaxes.

 

"You believe me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Thank you."

 

"But you still have some explaining to do."

 

Tyler pauses, briefly.

 

"Like, Josh?"

 

"When I read about his life," Jenna begins, "I felt sympathy for him. Back then, my family always told me to use magic wisely, not to let it interfere with people's lives. I didn't listen. I wanted to save him. Bring him back-"

 

"-So you cast a spell?"

 

Jenna nods.

 

"I don't understand."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I don't understand what that did for Josh," Tyler mumbles. "He's had to live in that house, alone, for years."

 

"No," Jenna replies. "He hasn't."

 

"What?"

 

"Josh can leave when he wants," Jenna says. "Only, he doesn't want to. He has never wanted to."

 

"Why would anyone want to live alone for the rest of their lives?" Tyler asks, confused.

 

"Think about it." Jenna begins."If you had no one, why would you want to leave the only place you'd ever had?"

 

"Oh."

 

Tyler understands, but he wishes he didn't.

 

"You miss him. Don't you?"

 

Tyler looks down.

 

"I guess so."

 

"He'll come back."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"A ghost can't sleep forever."

 

"But-"

 

"But, what, Tyler?"

 

"I wish he was real, you know? Alive. So he couldn't just leave like this. So I could tell people about him. Because, _geez_ , the first night, we didn't get off on a good start. But the second night he taught me how to play drums on food cans. And how cool is that? Then we stayed up all night, just talking. And I wanted to tell everyone about him. About how cool he was. But I couldn't. Because he's-"

 

"Dead?"

 

"Yes."

 

"There is one way."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"One way you can bring him back."

 

"Really?"

 

"If achieved, it'll erase all history of the previous Josh Dun. People won't be able to recognise the new one as the old one. All except you, and Josh."

 

"And how do I do that?"

 

"I don't know."

 

Jenna frowns.

 

"Well, that's helpful."

 

"He has to complete his life. Find happiness. When I cast the spell, I made sure it wouldn't be undone until one found the happiness they hadn't found, before, in their previous life."

 

"So, he has to figure out what makes him happy?"

 

"Yes. Josh Dun is-"

 

"Is?"

 

"-he's incomplete; unfinished," Jenna mumbles.

 

Tyler gulps.

 

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you earlier, Jenna."

 

"Don't worry."

 

Jenna smiles.

 

"Totally expected when your friend tells you they're a witch."

 

Tyler laughs.

 

Jenna does too.

 

"You should get some sleep, Tyler. You've been looking very sickly lately."

 

Tyler blushes at the comment.

 

She pulls him in for an embrace.

 

"Goodluck with Josh," she whispers in his ear as she pulls away.

 

  - 

 

  "Josh?" Tyler says; one morning, when he walks into the kitchen and finding the purpled hair boy sitting there.

 

He tackles the boy with a hug.

 

Josh sits there, taken aback by the welcome.

 

"I missed you," Josh says; eventually. "Normally when I dream, everything is bright, and white. But this time, the entire time I dreamt, it was black."

 

"I didn't sleep well, either," Tyler says. "I had nightmares again."

 

"Tyler, I'm sorry for-"

 

" _Josh_ ," Tyler says; abruptly.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Go get your spoons. I'll race you to the basement."

 

Josh doesn't have time to process what is happening before Tyler is forcing open kitchen drawers, and running off with spoons in his hand like a wizard casting spells.

 

So, Josh forgets the apology and nearly knocks over his chair while jumping out of his seat. He runs after Tyler, who wins the race.

 

It's three in the morning this time when they both drop their spoons and decide its time for bed.

 

"Goodnight, Tyler," Josh says; hiding his disappointment.

 

"Josh, wait-"

 

"What?"

 

"Can you stay in my room until I fall asleep? Then you can go."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't want to be alone this time."

 

"Okay," Josh mumbles; shyly; to himself.

 

He rests on the floor that night. He doesn't close his eyes. He knows that if he did, he'd disappear again, and leave Tyler lonely.

 

"Josh?" Tyler whispers, to the boy on the floor.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Come sleep next to me."

 

Josh hesitates.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I want you to."

 

Josh doesn't question Tyler further. He kicks his blanket off of his body, and quietly makes his way over to Tyler's bed.

 

"I can't really see," Josh mumbles; standing over the bed.

 

He feels a hand a clasp around his wrist.

 

"I'm here," Tyler says.

 

Josh climbs into the bed, carefully, making sure he doesn't  accidentally hit Tyler in the face.

 

He lies down.

 

"Are you lying down?" Tyler asks.

 

Josh can feel Tyler's breath heavy and warm against his cheek, and he knows exactly where Tyler is.

 

He turns on his side, to face Tyler, and now he can make out the shape of Tyler's eyes, and lips.

 

"I am," he confirms, eventually.

 

"Hold me," Tyler says.

 

"What?" Josh asks, taken aback.

 

"Like _this_."

 

Tyler takes ahold of Josh's hand and places it over his waist.

 

"Like _that_ ," Tyler says, shuffling closer to Josh, and now they're barely centimeters apart, breathing in each other's air.

 

"Kiss me," Tyler says.

 

" _What?_ " Josh asks; again.

 

Tyler leans in and presses his lips against Josh's.

 

"Like that," he says; again; as he pulls away.

 

"I can feel you against me, below," Josh mumbles, shyly.

 

"I can feel you too," Tyler replies; his red cheeks barely apparent in the darkness.

 

He places his hands on Josh's behind and gently thrusts his hips forward.

 

Tyler's breath hitches, and Josh moans.

 

"Make me-"

 

"Make you?"

 

"Make me feel good," Josh whispers to Tyler.

 

Tyler continues to thrust his hardness into Josh's.

 

"Like _this?_ " he asks Josh.

 

-

 

Tyler wakes up first the next day, finding him intertwined in Josh's arms and legs. The first thing he notices when he looks over to Josh is that Josh isn't gone, yet the boy is vastly asleep.

 

"Josh!" Tyler exclaims. "Josh!"

 

"Tyler?" Josh mumbles.

 

"Josh, you're still here! You were sleeping, and you're still here!"

 

Josh immediately sits upright.

 

"What's happening to me?" he asks Tyler; confused.

 

"I think-"

 

"You think?"

 

"I think you're human, Josh."

 

"I am?"

 

Tyler pulls Josh into a sudden embrace.

 

"You are," he whispers into Josh's ear, quietly, "I make you happy."

 

Josh rubs his eyes, confused, and overwhelmed all at once.

 

" _You do_ ," is all he manages to say. "You do make me happy."


End file.
